An Ed in the Sky
An Ed in the Sky is a 4-part special episode, it is based on the comic series School Escape:1998 It also takes the major rule because it is the first episode were the Peach Creek Junior High Principal fully appears! It has been the longest episode of the Edds. Day I: Ed No Speak Dis 2 weeks after the episode Cool Hand Ed, Eddy is angry and sad because of they failure on attempting to build a plane to get out school earlier, Edd stays that his parents would travel to Hawaii for 1 month and he would stay at home with his annoying grandfather, everything dramatically changes when Ed begins to cry while saying that he would lost his favourite horror movie on TV because they are on school, when then Eddy has a ultra-crazy idea to build a flying house to get out peach creek, so they can stay out the school until the holidays come. When they get back to home, they grab a useless (but working) Volkswagen Type 2 Van on the scrapyard and then begun to heavily modify it with the help of Jonny and Plank, putting a giant manual-working balloon and a camera as their motor. Ed brings a toilet, some potato chips and lots of water bottles as their supplies. However, their location of flight is interrupted when Jonny finds a working Paintball pistol and begins to shoot on their flight base, which means that the only place that they can fly now, is on the roofs of Peach Creek Jr.! On the next day, Ed brings the van to the roofs, leaving Jonny with the paintball pistol if someone tries to ruin their plan, they go to the Math class, where their teacher says that the 3 Eds must go to the principal talk with him. The angry principal´s face and body is revealed, he says that all 3 will get detention for 3 weeks, when Eddy says 'TO THE ROOF GUYS!!!', Ed gets scared and grab the other eds, and start to run to the roofs while running over everyone they see, the principal grabs Ed´s leg, making him fall the the other eds be launched, at the roofs, Ed says 'RUN WITHOUT ME GUYS! RUN WITHOUT ME!!', but then Edd gets raged and picks up his toque and launches it to the principal, making him stop holding Ed´s leg, all the Eds and Jonny then get out peach creek with their flying car as the other children celebrates while looking in the sky. Act II: United Eds of Ed The Eds and Jonny are flying while watching the city from above, when it gets night, all of them falls asleep, when they wake up, they realise that they are no longer on peach creek, Edd hears some strange noises behind the flying van, Jonny then asks 'Uh... this was the Statue of Liberty, wasn´t?, the Eds finally realise that they are now on New York!, the Van acciddentaly crashes on a rooftop possibly on the Empire State Building to repair the damaged part of the van, while Jonny and Eddy are fighting because both of them want to stay with the paintball pistol. Hours have passed and Edd is still repairing the damaged van, some citizens spotted the flying van and decided to call the police, a large number of police officers get to the top to investigate the van, the Eds are surprised by the officers and throw their van off the empire state, in a epic slow-mo scene they fall off one of the highest buildings on earth. They finally gets to the streets of New York, Eddy then beguns to drive the van while escaping several cops around the city. Edd says that they must get a ramp if they want to fly again, the only location that Jonny knows is on the Docks of the New York port. The Eds finally made it and start to fly again, but they are surprised by a plane who grabs them, everyone exit the van, Eddy start to fight with Ed because this was his idea, Edd trying to stop the fight fires a dart on Eddy´s butt, making him fall asleep. Day III: Did i just saw an Ed in there? Eddy wakes up on a desert when a giraffe licks his face, Eddy sees thatthey are in a Savanna, on Africa. Edd says that last night they fell off the plane that was going to Madagascar, making them be lost on the desert, lots of lions appear, but they then get offon the van quickly. But Jonny is left behind because he lost plank when they fell of the plane, Jonny finally finds plane and get to the van.... but he forgot his pants!. The Eds stop on a non-dangerous place of the Savanna and say that cross the entire atlantic ocean with a slow speed would take months to get back to home, Ed then picks up MILLIONS of soda cans from his jacket, then tie all of them on the van, Jonny then remove their protectors and makes them fly in a extremely fast speed crossing the ocean in minutes. Day IV: I can´t see a Ed in here..... It works as a flashback in Edd´s words, he tells that they got stuck in a island in the middle of nowhere for 9 days because the fire generator of the van got broken, and Edd had to build another one made with wood plank and Jonny´s Paintball Pistol to get the van fly again. Act V: Final Words for my Ed Again on the flying van, all the eds and Jonny appear dirty and without a t-shirt because of their survival days on the island, the Eds wake up on a desert area, until Ed see a sign saying 'AREA 51 KOMODORO CALIFORNIA, PROPRIETY OF THE USA ARMY, DO NOT GET IN, OR ELSE YOUR HEAD WILL TURN INTO FIRED CHICKEN''' i will add the rest of them soon.... :D